Sekril Uhsolin
Sekril Uhsolin Known Information '''Name''': Sekril Uhsolin '''Ranks Held''' * '''Legionnaire''', 3d Legion, 4th Division, Heavy Infantry (Revoked) * '''Centurian''' 3rd Legion, 4th Division (Revoked) * '''Centurian''': 2nd Legion, 3rd Division (Revoked) * '''Preatorian''' '''Guard''': 3rd Legion attached to House Invictus (Revoked) * '''Preatorian''' '''Guard''': 2nd Legion, 3rd Division: Special Operions under Princess Aerys prior to the War of Wine (Revoked) '''Current Imperial Status:''' Traitor, Death Warrant served by the Captian of Silver, 2nd Legion, 3rd Division. A known Legionnaire and Centurion from Imperial Legions 3rd (House Invictus) and 2nd (Princess Aeris) Sekril served in a combination of both legions for a total of seventeen years. Sekril has survived twelve campaigns of war against the Amalgamation and various other enemies of the Nadine Empire, and has harbored a certain chilling pleasure in being known as being remarkably efficient, able to accomplish most tasks with minimal resources. During his earlier years in service to House Invictus, Sekril was raised to the rank of Centurion (Captain). During the winter months Sekril was reassigned as a Praetorian guard to Lady Amarantha. It is said the scars on Sekril's face and body were earned during his fifth campaign while performing an ambush against an Amalgamation light infantry unit, another rumor is that they were gained during Nadine Crucible training at the age of nine, some even say they were inflicted by a Tribune of his division during a lover's quarrel. The exact details of Sekril's death are muddled at best, but rumor has it he was burned to death by the Amalgamation Inquisitors, another is that he was slain in open combat during some secret strike against the Church of Chorus itself. One way or another, Sekril appeared in Solace, dying of starvation and thirst after appearing far east of Solace, scouting out the stronghold of the Cult of the Bone Child. Sekril's loyalty to the Empire ceased upon performing a mission on behalf of Solace, shortly after becoming a Returned. Unfortunately the small group Sekril was part of was overpowered by a Nadine 2nd legion cell operating on Tear, where he and his compatriots were tortured, interrogated, and their equipment were taken from them. During their escape, the brother of a well known Celestial was struck down and killed. The following day, the Empire of Nadine acknowledged Solace as a civilized state, and promptly declared war on it. Along with this declaration Sekril, as well as Khaazad (who were Nadine loyalists) were declared enemies of the Legion and deemed traitor thereby forcing them to be expelled from the 2nd Legion and commanded to report to the nearest Nadine encampment, and surrender their lives. Ignoring this edict, Sekril was forced to either put his support into Solace, or find a new home. His original choice was to leave Solace, and build a small fortified farm for himself in the wilderness. That changed when Lady Amarantha Invictus appeared in Solace as a Returned. Renewed with fresh purpose, Sekril decided to stay in Solace and act as the guardian of Lady Invictus, and intensely support her. Upon the return of Aesa Abendroth back to life after her death during a war against the Amalgamation she returned to Solace where Sekril attacked her on sight. A vicious fight ensued, leaving both Aesa and Sekril bloodied and wounded but with Sekril clearly the winner; It's rumored the only reason he didn't kill her was that he was under orders from Lady Invictus not to end her life. It's rumored Sekril harbors an intense hatred for Aesa, though it's unknown exactly why. With the disappearance of Lady Amarantha Invictus it's rumored that Sekril may wish to seek to fulfill his wrath. After the rumors of Amarantha's disappearance Sekril's presence too was a noted absence. Rumors of Sekril heading out to the wilds followed, then rumors of him being sighted near Edge working with small groups of mercenaries began to circulate. During the time of the most recent assault on Port Frey by demonic forces it was rumored Sekril was deceased. Several years after his disappearance Sekril was seen in Port Frey, the rumor is he was answering a letter from a friend, but many question the authenticity of such a claim. It's also rumored he was in Port Frey seeking sell swords, mercenaries, contract killers, and experienced mages to offer paid contracts to the infamous Black Company, rumor is silver exchanged hands that night with a few nefarious people of note. It is also noted he often is seen entering and exiting brothels, gambling dens, and tavern houses, indulgences he partakes in quite often, his vices are many. With the Returned known as Diplomat Domni Atius arriving in Port Frey with an Imperial Black Warrant for his death it is rumored that she has a prolonged stay of execution on him, provided he is useful to her. An Imperial Black Warrant can never be lifted once written save except for the Empress or Princess of the Nadine Empire, and considering Sekril Uhsolin went rogue nearly a decade ago it's highly unlikely that he's ever to be pardoned for once giving aid to the Returned. As of recently it's been reported that Sekril's notoriously wicked Black Company mercenaries have been growing in profound numbers. With dozens of minor and major contracts being performed for Returned as well as other notable non-returned, gaining wealth in exchange for doing nefarious acts most would hardly have the stomach to perform. It is said that they follow their Captain with surprising loyalty; A further rumor suggests that the companions among the Black Company are the sort of pirates, scum, and villians that most Returned are too afraid to associate with, perhaps that is why they find kinship with Solace and Port Frey's oldest known villian? Status Sekril current holds no pins of status within Solace or Port Frey under the Unity banner, but holds the title of Captain among the Black Company with three pins of status. Allies * This son of a bitch has no allies except the Black Company. Enemies * The Nadine Empire * The Church of Chorus * The Inquisition * Cult of the Bone Child * Aesa Abendroth Rumors * His hair smells amazing. * Eats puppies and kittens for breakfast. * Is a vegetarian. * Is as good a cook as he is a soldier. * Greatly misses his Imperial home. * Once harvested demon blood in the middle of the night half nude and with an erection. * Has a thing for uniforms involving brown shorts.... * He has quite a lovely singing voice, you should ask about it sometime. * Is murderously loyal to Amarantha Invictus. * Trains recruits in the Nadine style, many do not survive this instruction. * Has willingly consumed human flesh once on a military campaign * It is rumored he takes a delight in shedding blood of enemies. * Becomes unruly while partaking in alcohol. * Is often seen strangling survivors of skirmishes to death. * After disappearing some rumors circulated of Sekril being seen working among mercenary companies as a captain, but any attempt to seek him out was met with wild goose chases and misleading information. * Smokes a sweet, black tobacco * With nearly two decades of service in the Imperial Legions, Sekril is not without a few awful tales that will make a kind heart shudder. * Quickly and quietly Sekril carries out orders to the letter, often with an emotionless efficiency. * Whispers abound that Sekril paid off Johannes to make sure he was not found guilty at his trial. * After Lady Amarantha Invictus went missing, rumored to have gone North, Sekril too mysteriously disappeared. * It's rumored he still has children in the Nadine Empire. * Misses Aesa. * Thinks Celestials fight too fair. * Deep down he misses having someone to guard. He wants to be someone's sword. * Rumor has it, Sekril has been hired to assassinate an Effendal girl. Perhaps he has not finished the job because he's taken a fancy to her? * He'll bed anyone with a pulse when he's bored. * He fancies himself a wolf, but I think he's a sheep in wolf's clothing. * Has the most heart-warming smile in all the land! * Rumor has it Sekril has defeated over 100 vicaul jarls in wrestling matches. * Rumor has it, Sekril fancies a certain governess * Even when he's being generous he is terrifying. Quotes * "Shall I prepare the cheesecake?" * “Good and Evil? Neither such thing truly exists." * "Have you ever watched the light fade from someone when you take their life? Were you ever ordered to do so?" * "Pain is my ally! It reminds me I'm still alive! It reminds me I'm not dead! It reminds me I still have a job to do!" * "Even legionnaires once had mothers." * "I've known Lady Amarantha since she was a little girl. I've fetched her from her hiding spots when her siblings were just too vicious. I helped her understand why the Empire is callous, cruel, and unfair. I Protected her through her childhood under orders from her father, protecting her against her brother. Now, I protect her as an adult, no one orders me to, I protect her from everyone I can." * "Do you have any children? Were they ever ordered to kill? Mine are." * "Tell me about your homeland? Is it warm? Is it safe? Is it strong?" * "I've killed for sport, for pleasure, for wrath, for money, for orders, but I'd gladly kill you for no reason at all." * "When I first arrived here on Tear, in Solace, I knew it was a shit hole. I hated it. That stench of desperation and fear was so rich you could use it to garnish your food. Why the hell would anyone stay here? I figured it out; They've no where else to go, that's why I'm still here." * "I'll kill, once we agree on the weight of expenditures your coin purse is willing to forfeit." * "Any port in a storm, any mug in an alehouse, any woman I desire." Character inspiration * General Kale (Willow, 1989) * Sandor Clegane (A Song of Ice and Fire) * Elric of Melniboné (Michael Moorcock) * Bronn, Game of series Soundtrack